The Child
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: TK finds a little girl in the park one day, she doesn't know where her parents are, and she knows where she lives, but she doesn't have a name! Well I guess it's up 2 TK and Kari! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Little Girl

The Child

It was a clear summer afternoon and TK was walking through the park where he and Kari used to play when they were eight.

He walked up the path farther, and saw the tree where he and Kari first confessed their feelings for each other but, that was two years ago.

They were now sixteen. Just then he heard something on the park bench near the tree. "Hmm... I wonder what that could be?" asked TK to himself. When he got to the bench he saw a little girl crying.

As she was crying she asked herself, "How will I ever find them?" She was unaware of the person coming toward her. "Hey, are you ok?" asked TK. The girl was startled and ran quickly behind a bush.

"I won't hurt you." Trying to reassure the child. "You were crying are you hurt?" "N-no" came the girl's voice. "Then why were you crying?" asked TK.

"I have no idea where I am, and I can't find my parents." "Aww. You poor little girl, tell you what I can help you find your parents but you have to trust me ok?" TK said.

"Oh, ok." said the girl as she came out from behind the bush. TK was a bit shocked when she came out, she was about eight years old, and kinda looked like Kari at that age, the only real differences was that she had green eyes and her hair was a light brown and instead of short, it was long hair.

"Well, do you know where you live?" asked TK with a smile. "Yea, I do." Replied the little girl. "Ok, where is it?" asked TK. "It won't help I don't live here." She answered. "Oh, well what's your name?" asked TK looking at the girl.

"The guy who raised me just called me Little Girl, he said I'd get a name when I met my parents." The girl said looking at her feet. "What? You don't know where your parents live?" TK was stunned.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking and Talking

Looking and Talking

The child said, "I know they live in the city somewhere, but they were too young to take care of me when I came to them." She still didn't look up.

"Well, I will try and help you find them." TK looked up for a bit. "Now, I need something to call you." TK thumped a couple of his fingers on his chin."

"Just call me LG." the girl said with a smile. "LG?" asked TK. "Yea, it's short for little girl. "Oh I got it." Said TK with a bit of a giggle. "Good idea." "Thanks." LG said as she looked up.

"Come on, let's get started." TK said reaching out his hand for her.

8 hours later:

TK walked into his house with LG by his side. "Sorry we couldn't find your parents, but you're welcome to stay here tonight." TK said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Are you sure? Your mom might be upset." LG said looking at TK. "It's fine my mom's away for the weekend." Replied TK. LG went into the house saw a couch, sat on it and took off the dance bag she had with her.

"You must be hungry it's nearly…6 p.m.! Kari's going to kill me." TK said. LG just sat there blinking, and trying to figure out what was happening.

Awhile later, TK walked out of the kitchen his head lowered. 'Man, I'm so dead.' TK thought to himself. "Like I said, you must be hungry." "Just a bit," LG said as her stomach growled. "Heh…ok maybe a lot." She said with a smile. "I know just the thing." Replied TK


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Kari

Telling Kari

As he was headed toward the kitchen, he heard a knock on the door. 'Hmm…I wonder who that could be?" TK went to answer the door and found a rather upset Kari.

"YOU! Where were you!? You worried me sick, I waited for an hour then went looking for you. Why didn't you show up?" asked Kari. "I was trying to help her find her parents." As he pointed to LG.

Kari blinked and looked at LG. "Oops, I guess that's a good reason to miss a date." Kari said now calm. "By the look of it you had no luck."

"Yep, that's the sum of it." Replied TK. "Well, how long were you looking?" asked Kari. "About a eight hours, or something like that." Said TK as he and Kari headed toward the couch.

"Hey LG, I want you to meet my girlfriend Kari, Kari this is LG." "LG? what does that stand for?" asked Kari confused. "Little Girl." LG replied.

"Kari, it's a long story so sit down."

TK said as he started to explain.

A little later:

"And that's all she's willing to say." TK said. "Oh, I see, poor little girl." Kari replied looking at LG. "Now, I believe I was going to make supper for you LG." TK said looking at the now, sleeping child.

"Well, that's not going to be needed now." Said TK. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" Kari asked looking at LG. "Probably not, but your parents will flip." "No, they're out of town and Tai is at Sora's." replied Kari.

"Ok." Said TK. "Well, I'm going to go to bed it's only…" Tk looked at his watch. "8:45 no wonder she fell asleep." TK laughed then began to leave the room.

"Night Kari, you know where you can sleep." "Night, TK. Kari said as she headed toward the recliner.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crest And Digivice

The crest and digivice

Later that night:

Kari tossed and turned as her dreams began.

Kari stood in front of a stove cooking, as she took in the smell of what she was cooking she suddenly felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Morning Kari." A voice she recognized as TK's as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning TK." Replied Kari with a smile. "I can take it from here if you like." TK said softly.

"No, I'd like to do this myself for once." Replied Kari as she heard a door open and close somewhere in the house. "Mommy, I don't feel good." The voice of a young girl said, this made Kari turn, when she saw the girl.

She didn't feel shocked at who it was, as she walked over to her, leaving the rest of the cooking to TK. "What's wrong Kitara?" she asked as she bent down and looked at the nine year old girl.

"My tummy hurts, my head hurts, the room is spinning and, and" the girl didn't finish her sentence but Kari got the idea, felt her head, she pulled her hand back quickly. Her head was very hot.

"Why don't you go back to bed Kitara, and mommy will bring you some breakfast and medicine ok?" "O-ok." Said the young girl as she turned around and walked shakily back to her room.

"Poor kid, I remember being sick at that age." TK said as he looked out from the kitchen doorway. "TK, do you think we're doing the right thing raising her?"

"I'm sure we're doing the thing, and I know you're worried about doing this right, but you know my mom, and your parents are behind us, and they'll help us if we run into any problems." TK replied in a reassuring voice, Kari couldn't help but to smile at him.

Kari's dream was interrupted by a loud crash as she shot up to her feet, and scanned the room quickly but only saw LG trying to get a cup out of the cupboard. Kari walked up behind her and said, "If you needed something to drink all you had to do was ask."

LG jumped as Kari spoke. "I-I didn't want to bother you." She said quietly. "I stayed over so I could help, it isn't a bother, and it's safer for me to do it anyway."

As Kari leaned forward her digivice flared, hitting LG in the face and she fell to the ground in shock. "Y-you have a d –digivice." LG said as she looked at the mixed emotions on Kari's face.

"How do you know that name?" asked Kari. LG pulled out a striped green and pink digivice out of her pocket and showed it to Kari. "Because I have had one my entire life, oh and I have this necklace." She answered.

"I was born in the digital world." LG said. "How can that be and why do you have a tag and crest?" asked Kari. "I don't know, he never explained it to me." LG replied.

TK walked into the room and Kari shouted, "TK! Come here!" "What?" asked TK. "Look, LG has a digivice mixed with our digivice colors, and she also has a tag and crest." Kari said.

TK looked down at the crest and told Kari, "She has the crest of dreams!" "She says she was born in the digital world." Kari said. Just then TK saw something dart behind the couch.

"What was that?" he moved the couch a bit and looked behind it. "Whoa!" TK shouted as he fell to the ground as what looked like a white cat with orange and white cat-like ears.

Kari heard him say, "Whoa!" followed by a thud. "TK, are you ok?" asked as she walked into the room. "Careful Kari, I think there's a digimon in here." TK said as he scanned the room.

"And the partner is in here." Kari said. "That would be me." LG said standing beside Kari. "Hold on, I think I missed something." TK said still confused. 'I was born in the digital world, and that is where I lived all my life until yesterday and I never saw the human world." LG said sadly.

"LG, who is it that raised you?" Kari asked. "A man named Gennai, raised me for the first four years of my life, and he took me to a hidden city somewhere in the digital world, where I was raised and taught by digimon from that point on."

"Gennai?" TK looked at Kari. "LG, get your digimon and anything else you want to bring with you." "Where are we going?" LG asked confused. "The digital world, to see Gennai." Kari answered. "He's the one who has all the answers." TK said looking at LG. "But, I have a feeling I already know most of them."


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the answers

Finding the Answers from Gennai

"Come on, Gennai's is this way." TK said as the trio walked through a meadow. "TK?!" a voice came from behind them. "Kari?!" a second voice called. "Those voices." Kari said as she was looking at TK. "Patamon!" called out as he turned around. "Gatomon!" Kari called out as she turned.

"TK!!!" Patamon yelled as he knocked TK to the ground. "Kari!!!" Gatomon yelled as she jumped into Kari's arms. "I missed you a lot Kari." Gatomon said with a purr happy to be in Kari's arms.

Patamon at that time asked one of his million questions, TK put his hand over Patamon's mouth. "Patamon, calm down ok?" 'Ok, sorry." Patamon replied. "You can still ask questions but, only ten." TK said. "Really?!" Patamon replied.

"Well, I have to say you and Patamon make a very cute couple." TK heard Kari laughing as she was chatting with Gatomon. "Yea, so do you and TK." Replied Gatomon.

At this time, TK and Patamon both blushed. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" TK asked with a smile. "You and Patamon." Kari answered. "You look so cute when you blush." Kari said giving him a smile.

"Right, well we need to get moving." TK said looking at Kari. "Right, where are we going?" asked Patamon. "Gennai's." answered Kari. "Why are we going there?" asked Gatomon.

"Because of me." LG answered from behind Kari. "Hmm…who's she?" asked Patamon. "She looks a lot like you Kari." Gatomon said going up to the girl.

"Yea, well, the reason we're going to Gennai's is to get some answers." TK said plainly. "Answers about what?"

Asked Patamon. "About me and who my parents are." LG

Answered.

"Enough questions for now, we need to get to Gennai's before nightfall." TK said sternly. The rest of the trip to Gennai's was uneventful and Patamon asked his ten questions as they went, his first question was if he and Kari were a couple. TK answered yes.

The other questions were about the other chosen and what they were doing now. Gatomon spent most of her time talking to Kari, and LG just kept quiet to herself, only talking once in awhile talking to a voice that came from her dance bag.

When they finally reached Gennai's, it was sunset. TK walked up to where he knew the underwater steps were. "Now, how do you get the water to part again?" he asked.

"Like this." Kari said as she walked up to the water's edge and held out her digivice. A flash came from the water and it parted, revealing steps going down. "Oh, right." TK said with a tiny laugh.

"Come on, let's go." With that he began to descend down the staircase, when they reached the bottom, TK knocked on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" a voice came from inside. "TK and Kari." TK replied.

"Oh, well then, come in." Gennai said as he opened the door. "What brings you two here?" Gennai asked as the group walked in. "You're not Gennai." LG said as she entered.

"Ah, Little Girl!" Gennai asked in shock as he stumbled backward. "We brought her here Gennai." Kari answered. "She says you raised her for the first four years of her life." TK added.

"So we figured if anyone knew who her parents were, it would be you." "Umm…what gave you that idea?" Gennai asked sheepishly.

"TK, Kari, this guy can't be Gennai, Gennai's old and…" "No LG, this is Gennai he's just younger than he used to be." Kari said as she stopped LG from saying anything else.

"Gennai, she said you knew her parents were, and she also said they were both part of the chosen, so spill it, I think I already know whose child she is but, I want to hear it from you." TK said a bit angry. "What's the point. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you already know what I'm going to say." Gennai said as he lowered his head.

"I still want to hear you say it." TK said. "Fine, she is your daughter." Gennai answered. "Yours and Kari's, just like her digimon is the daughter of Patamon and Gatomon." With these words Gennai went to a nearby couch and sat down.

"M-m-m-my daughter." Kari said as she looked at LG, she then remembered her dream, and the look on her face changed from that of shock to a smile. "That dream, it wasn't just a dream."

"No Kari, any dream you had with her presence was, such is the influence of the crest of dreams upon those who are near its power." Gennai said in an almost sagely manner.

"So, Hope and Light, gave the rise to dreams." TK said as he sat by Gennai. "Yes, you can take out your contacts Little Girl, there is no need to hide your true eye color." Said Gennai putting one hand on his forehead.

"That's not her name." Kari said plainly. "Then you have a name for her?" Gennai asked. "Yes, if that dream wasn't just a dream, then her name…" "Is Kitara." TK said finishing Kari's sentence.

"M-my name?" the child asked. "Yes, Kitara is your name now." Kari answered. "TK and I are your parents, so it is us who are to give you your name, is that not what Gennai told you?" she asked. "Y-yes it is." Kitara answered. "I-I have a name! do you hear that Tokosalmon, I have a name!" she said in glee.

"Kitara, why don't you go outside for awhile, there are still a few things we need to talk to Gennai about." TK said looking at her. "But before you go, take off your contacts, so we can see your eyes." "O-ok." Kitara said as she took out the contacts she was wearing, blinked a few times then looked at TK and Kari.

"You have your father's eyes." Kari said with a smile. "Now, go outside. Gatomon keep a close eye on her." "You got it." Replied Gatomon as she walked beside Kitara as they walked out the door.

"Now, Gennai mind telling us how this is possible, I mean Kari and I haven't ever…well you know." "I know TK, this is hard to explain, but, I'll try. Gennai took a deep breath.

"It was when you were coming back from the real world, just after Kari joined you all. Something weird happened in the portal on the way back, as you were once more turned into data, part of your data and Kari's somehow copied then merged, same goes for Patamon and Gatomon. This was the birth of both Kitara and Tokosalmon. As your data had been copied and merged, so were your crests, thus the birth of the crest of dreams. When you returned I picked up a second portal open at the same spot, the group had already left so I chose to investigate. I found the two of them laying there, I took them back to my safe home and I looked after them for four years, before it started all over again. That's when I took her to somewhere I knew the darkness would not reach unless, all else had fallen. For if it happened then it would no longer matter if she was found. So she grew up under the watchful eyes of many digimon, the girl somehow escaped the school and found her way to the human world. In truth, her life is impossible."

"If you want to know I'm sure she's your daughter, she has two marks, I guess you could call them birthmarks. One on her left shoulder and one on her right ankle. These marks are the symbols of hope and light."

"That is how I know, you must understand, that I didn't tell you of her, was because I didn't think you were ready. Gennai said.

"I see, but even if we weren't, you shouldn't have hidden this from us, she's our daughter, and she should have been our responsibility." TK said shaking his head.

"TK's right, even if we weren't ready, it would have been better if it had been earlier than this, now it's going to be even harder to tell our families to understand." Kari said looking at Gennai. "But we'll find a way."

"Yes, we will Kari, oh by the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, and under these circumstances, I think would be a good time to ask you." TK said as he looked at Kari. "What is it TK?" asked Kari 'It's a simple question, but a hard one to ask." TK took a deep breath.

"What?!" Kari asked again. "Kari, will you marry me?" TK asked as he dropped to one knee. Kari blinked a few times as these words hit her. She began to smile and fell to her knees, pulling TK into a long kiss.

As the kiss ended, TK looked at Kari smiling. "And I take that as a yes?" "Yes, yes, yes!" Kari said hugging him. "I guess I should have asked that question sooner." TK said with a giggle.

Kari looked at him, "Yes, you should have." "Ahh… teen love." Said Gennai to himself with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilouge

Epilogue

After returning to the human world the next day, Kari and TK called the other chosen and their own families. It took awhile, but they managed to explain everything to a satisfactory point.

Mimi and Sora didn't really question it, Izzy obviously had a ton of questions to ask and didn't know where to begin. But, the rest had other things in their minds. Joe stood from his seat, "TK, Kari, I only have one question, I know you did nothing, that this was much of a surprise to you, as of us, but I must know if you're going to take responsibility for 'her'?"

"First off, her name is not 'her', it's Kitara." TK answered angrily. Everyone that spoke of Kitara had just called her, 'her' as if she didn't deserve to be called by her name. Sora and Mimi had said nothing the whole time.

So TK wasn't really mad at them, Izzy was just lost to bring up anything yet. Joe, and even TK and Kari's families didn't call Kitara by her name. TK was glad Davis had talked out of it, when he first and nothing Davis had kept from Yolie.

They understood for some odd reason they understood. They said that they'd watch Kitara while this was going on.

This made TK glad because otherwise, he'd be hearing people call her by just 'her' or 'you' when they spoke to her.

The girl had a hard enough life as it is. Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder to calm him down. "And second yes, we're going to take responsibility for her, she's our daughter, no matter how it came to be, Kitara is our daughter." She said hugging TK.

"And nothing will change that fact." Kari began to wish her mom was there, she was always so kind, she would have called Kitara by her name, and she would have made her a bit more comfortable too.

TK's dad stood up. "I really don't like this, it should be at least ten years from now before you have a child 'her' age. His voice came out harsh, cold and he put an emphasis on the word 'her'.

"For the last time, her name is Kitara, not 'her'. So stop saying that like it's her name." TK said in a calmer tone than before. TK was also starting to wish his mom was there also, he knew his mom would use Kitara's name, and she would make sure his dad would too.

He just wished Matt would say something. 'Dad, I think it's time we go." Matt said as he stood up. "Right, I think that'd be a good idea." "TK, I'll talk to you later, I promise, and sorry about the way dad's acting." Matt said as he walked out the door.

TK blinked a few times, and then said quietly, "Thanks Matt." "Kari, I still don't know how this happened, and I think you should just leave the girl with what's his face, she's done fine so far, and will continue to do so, if you ask me." Mr. Kamiya said as he stood up. "Tell me what you choose to do, I'm going home. Oh I hope you'll tell your mother about this later tonight." "Yes, sir." Kari said as she looked at her feet.

With this, Mr. Kamiya walked out of the Takashi apartment mumbling something like, "I can't believe I came back early for this." "So, where is the little girl?" Tai asked after his dad shut the door. "She's with Davis and Yolie right now." Kari answered.

"Well, that's a shame, I would have liked to meet my niece." Tai said walking over to where Sora was sitting. "Is this seat taken?" Tai asked with a grin. "Of course not." Replied Sora with a smile.

"You know, that's the first thing you've said since you got here Sora, and come to think of it, you also didn't say anything until dad left Tai." Kari said as she looked at the two.

"I could tell Dad wasn't happy about having to come back early, so I knew he'd be in a bad mood no matter, so I chose to keep my mouth shut." Tai answered. "I may be thick-headed from time – to- time, but I'm not stupid."

"Yea, I guess it would have been better to wait until after mom and got back from their trip, before I did this, but it might have been worse if I waited." Kari said as she sank into the couch.

"So you're not upset about this Tai?" TK asked. "Nope, just a bit shocked." Tai said, "Now, when is that niece of mine going to be here?"

"It won't be until Kari or I call Davis and Yolie." TK answered. "And when will that be?" asked Tai disappointed. "As soon as the last person who used 'her' to speak of Kitara leaves." TK said looking at Joe.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean any harm by it." Joe said "But I can understand why you're mad, I'll be leaving now." "Joe, you can stop by tomorrow if you like, but I would like to keep the low number of people here, when she gets back." Kari said looking at him.

'I guess that'd be nice." Joe said. "Umm... Mimi, I hate to ask but..." Kari looked at her. "I know, I know." Mimi said. "Come on Izzy." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Huh…oh right." Izzy said as he and Mimi left.

"Right, that's my queue to leave huh?" Joe asked. "Yea, but tomorrow remember, we'll be at the park." TK said as he opened the door for Joe. Sora stood to leave, but was stopped by Tai.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tai asked. "I'm going home." Sora answered. "You heard Kari, low number of people." "Yea, but I also remember that she didn't ask for you to leave." Tai said.

"She also didn't ask for Izzy to leave either." Sora argued. "It was implied." Tai said with a smile. "And how do you know that?" she asked. "Because Izzy and Mimi came together, so they should leave together." Tai answered.

"And how do you know that Kari didn't mean for this to be for family only?" Sora asked. "I do mean for it to be family only, that's why everyone else had to leave." Kari said as she looked at Sora.

"And that's why I should leave." Sora said looking at Tai. "Nope." Kari answered. "You're family." She said pointing to the ring on Sora's finger. "What? But this is only an engagement ring." Sora said as she looked at it.

"That may be so, but you're family to me and always will." Kari responded with a smile. "Sam goes for me Sora, you were like a big sister to me and Kari when we were in the digital world." TK added.

"Face it Sora, we're not letting you leave." Tai said pulling her back on the couch. Sora screamed a bit as she fell to the couch, landing in Tai's lap. Afterward, she laughed a little. TK at this point got up and called Davis and Yolie.

Later that year:

Kari and TK stood in front of their friends and family looking at each other. "I can't believe I'm here, my life has truly become perfect for the first time." TK thought to himself.

"Do you TK Takashi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked him. "Yes, I do." TK replied looking into Kari's eyes.

"And do you Kari Kamiya, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher now asked her. "Yes, I do." Kari answered looking into TK's eyes and returning a smile.

"Is there anyone here who has a reason these two should not be wed?" the preacher asked as he scanned the room. "In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." With this being said, TK leaned in and gave Kari a kiss before they turned and began to walk back down the aisle.

As they left the church, they spotted Matt's limo, which he was letting them use for the wedding, he had become a big star in Japan. TK and Kari got in the limo, and it drove away toward the reception hall.

At the reception hall:

TK and Kari stepped into the reception hall and everyone clapped. TK and Kari couldn't help but smile at the people that were there.

After a while when everyone had a chance to talk to the newly-weds, Davis stood up and pulled out a mic, turning it on and signaling the DJ to cut the music.

Davis began to speak, "A toast to the newly-weds, to Kari, the nicest girl any of us will ever know, and to TK, the only one who could be there for her, and vise-versa, you two were truly meant to be. Now, if you don't mind me stealin your spotlight for a moment or two?"

"Steal away, Davis." TK said with a smile. With that, Davis walked over to Yolie, taking her hand and bending to one knee. "Yolie, would you do me the honor of being my bride?" He asked as brought out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

Yolie looked at him in stunned shock for a moment before she smiled wider than a cheshire cat. "Yes." She answered quietly. "What, I didn't quite get that." Davis said smiling. "Yes!" Yolie said in glee hugging Davis.

"Well, that's just great." Tai said with a grin. "That's two more down, hey Matt, when are you going to get a girl?" "Whenever the right one finds me, I don't have the same advantages you did." Matt said with a grin.

"And what does that mean?" Tai said a bit smugly. "Oh come on, you knew Sora your whole life, there's no way you two weren't going to be married in the end." Matt looked at TK and Kari, and don't even get me started on those two."

"MMMMMAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" a voice said coming from outside the reception hall. "Oh no that voice, Davis I thought you said that there'd be no way she'd be here." Matt said as a look of fear crossed his face.

"She shouldn't be I sent her all the way to the other side of Japan." Davis said as he stood up. "Sorry to run out on you guys like this, but I can't get caught in such a small area." Matt said as he grabbed his stuff and ran toward the back exit. "Run fast bro." TK said with a bit of a laugh as Matt ran.

Later still that same year:

"As time has passed, we have grown, changed, things have become peaceful, and there is no need for the chosen, both worlds are calm, and we have gathered to celebrate, Davis and Yolie, may your love grow stronger with time." TK said as he looked at the two.

"And to Matt and his bride-to-be Jun, how she got you we don't know, but all is fair in love and war." Kari added. "And to Jun, we say, you'll always have the envy of those other girls who hunted him." TK finished.

"Well, that brings us to the present, many things have happened, but few of importance. Izzy and Mimi got married, Joe is still occupied with being a doctor to notice anything else, and Kitara turns nine today.

And we have a little news for her, I'll go ahead and give it to you (if you keep it a secret and don't tell Kitatra) Kari is pregnant, we don't know what it is yet, but Kitara will be pleased. Tai and Sora are also excepting, and we still don't know where Ken is. And Matt and Jun, are on their way to who knows where, Matt really needs a new Manager. His tours seem like they are pretty random lately."

Well, that's all the time I've got, until next time see ya!!!!!!

PrincessOfTheDigimon


End file.
